Seventy times 7
by sw3ll
Summary: Friends always grow apart...


**Title: Seventy times 7**  
**Summary: Everyone grows apart…  
****Pairings: none  
****POV: Harry's  
****Rating: PG?  
****Author's notes: this song is by Brand New and it's called seventy times 7… you should listen to it.**

**And Presenting…**

**Dear Ron,**

It's just another reoccurring dream, presented to me in the form of reality. It could have been different. If only I weren't famous (who wants to be famous anyway?), if only I would have taken to uncle Vernon's advice and rid myself of the world or at least friends (I mean, who really needs friends anyway?) and I should have just shook that bastard Malfoy's hand (better than being in the predicament.)  
and Hermione says it's just another, "best friend" spat…

Best friend spats have always been a reoccurring dream…

_Back in school they never taught us  
what we needed to know  
Like how to deal with despair  
or someone breakin your heart  
For twelve years I've held it all together  
but a night like this is just beggin to pull me apart_

I would have been fine taking the sidekick role and if it made you feel better, you could have had all the responsibilities of being the hero with a crowd expecting him to save them from an evil, egotistical bastard (you would have done better anyway.)  
And if you wanted to talk now you could appear in my nightmares because the anger has stapled my mouth shut. Yeah, I'm mad that you didn't invite me to your sixteenth birthday party, but it bypasses that now, I'm mad that you don't want to talk to me at all.

But not speaking to each other has always been a reoccurring dream…

_I played it quiet left you deep in conversation  
I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen  
I remember I kept thinking  
that I know you never would  
And now I know I want to kill you  
like only a best friend could  
_

Everyone's just so keen on expecting you to slit my throat at night…

_  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to... _

And if it makes everything worse (that's right worse, not better) I'll send you a letter with the words you wanted to yell at me inside it. And when you hear it I hope it burns the back of your eyelids like it did my heart (burned literally, I now go heartless because abandoning me has sucked out my emotions.)

If I could only stay in bed to keep this reoccurring dream…  
_  
As if it happening wasn't enough  
I got to go and write a song  
just to remind myself how bad it sucked  
Ignore the sun, covers over my head  
Wrote a message on my pillow that says  
"Jesse, stay asleep in bed" _

And in conclusion to this heart felt letter (yeah, I do hope you choke and die!), it'd be much better if you slit your wrists and jumped off a tower, like I really need you anyway…  
And in conclusion to this heartfelt letter, I'll leave you all my reoccurring dreams…  
And in conclusion to this heart felt letter your suicide has always been a reoccurring dream.

_  
Don't apologize (I hope you choke and die!)  
Search your cell for something which to hang yourself  
They say you need to pray  
if you want to go to heaven  
But they don't tell you what to say  
when your whole life has gone to Hell!  
_

Everyone's just so keen on expecting you slit my throat at night…

_  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to...  
Everyone's caught on to  
(and I can't let you let me down again) _

Everyone's just so keen on watching me die…

_  
Everything you do  
everyone's caught on to...  
(and I can't let you let me down again) _

You run, I run with a sharp object and you slip on the iced pavement that shot out of my wand (accidentally? More or less…) and just like a good bestfriend… you let me fall on top of you, knife first.  
It's just another skeleton in my closet…  
It's just one reoccurring dream…

_So is that what you call a getaway?  
Well tell me what you got away with  
Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish  
I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids  
Have another drink and drive yourself home  
I hope there's ice on all the roads  
you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt  
and again when your head goes through the windshield  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt _

**Is that what you call tact?  
You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back  
So let's end this call and end this conversation  
And is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with  
Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed  
when you say "best friends" means friends forever**

-Signed  
Harry Potter

**A/N: sucked? Comment on it… its just what I feel with my friends and yaah. Made it into a harry/ron thing cause of all the spoilers of ron being jealous and stuff… so I just made it all angsty and kinda stretched everything out and made it mostly for my entertainment and for people just like me**

**XP go ahead flame me.**


End file.
